Daddy's Girl
by Belacquagirl
Summary: A one-shot of Snow and Charming talking about their daughter.


***Author's Note***

 **Dear guest, please bear in mind that while Snow and Charming were married in the Enchanted Forest, he was known as Prince James (even by the dwarves) and she often referred to him using this name in the flashbacks. Therefore, It would be as normal for her to call him James as for him to call her Mary Margaret.**

* * *

The adults laughed even harder when Henry ducked into her onion rings.

"Hey! Didn't you order fries as your side dish?"

"Yup" he shot a glance at her before stealing one more ring "I'm growing up, I need to eat well"

"Ha-ha very funny" she said sarcastically "Now leave my rings alone! Ask Ruby for more if you want it"

Snow and Charming couldn't help giggling at that. It really seemed that they had two teenagers in the family instead of one.

"Good thing Hook isn't here to see his girlfriend fighting over food… With her own son" Snow emphasized the last words looking pointedly at Emma.

" _My_ onion rings! He could've ordered it instead of fries!"

"She took it from you" she rolled her eyes at Charming.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had barely managed to touch his food because of their constant jokes and talking, in contrast to Emma and Henry, who had devoured theirs and were now taking care of the remnants.

"Hey, kid. Just don't forget to breathe while you're eating!" he threw at Emma trying his best to keep his face serious.

His efforts were soon left behind when the blonde woman couldn't avoid chortling at his joke but had taken a large sip of her lemonade. She swallowed fast so to not choke with it and soon joined him in the after-joke.

"Jeez, couldn't you at least have waited me to swallow?!"

It took a good moment for both of them to calm enough to realise neither Snow nor Henry had shared their enthusiasm.

"Internal joke" he explained at the inquisitive eyes of his wife.

She and Henry settled with the answer, knowing they wouldn't get any more than this.

"Hey, have you seen that new place they are building by the park? Mom says it's gonna be amazing! It'll-"

At this moment, Emma's phone began ringing.

"Redirected from the station. Sorry kid, need to pick this up" she said leaving out a sigh and standing up.

Everyone eyed the others smiling while waited for the sheriff. Great as their little gathering was, they needed to go back to reality.

"Better head back" Emma said as she neared the table "We've left for quite a while now..." her lips twisted in annoyance at the prospect of going. David kissed his wife briefly before starting a movement to get up.

"Hey, don't worry. I got this!" Emma said as she realized he was going too "It's just that stupid cat on the tree again…"

He sat again, thankful that he would get to enjoy the rest of his lunch.

"Kid, wanna a ride home?"

Henry's face lit at the prospect and, after a last sip on his coke, he jumped to his feet.

"Be careful with the nails! I bet Ms. Ginger would have a rough time until finding out why her cat paws are balls...!" Charming said while the two were just going by the door.

Emma turned her face back at him smiling widely.

"I bet she wouldn't!" and she was gone laughing again.

"What is that about?" Snow's curiosity was evident.

"Oh, last time the cat scratched her arms all over and barely missed her face. Of course she was pissed, so she said the next time she'd use magic to turn his paws into soft coloured balls and… Know what? It's kinda hard to explain…"

Snow chuckled at him and rested her head on his strong shoulder.

"Oh, she's such a daddy's girl!"

"What?! No way!" He turned at her confused "She gets to open so much more with you!"

"James, please…" He arched his brows waiting for an answer "Do you really think that if we were back home she wouldn't prefer a sword lesson from her father than dress trials with her mother?"

He couldn't argue with that.

"Well, yes... But…" He concentrated hard for a moment "But, you would have taught her to shoot an arrow"

"I _will_ teach her" Snow's voice was full of confidence "And you would have taught her how to dance" Her eyes were now full of meaning "And led her into her first dance, her first ball…"

They both let out a deep breath as their eyes did the rest of the talking. Snow claimed again her place at his shoulder.

"Oh, and she would've had you attending to her every whim"

He didn't say anything. He just smiled and looked ahead, his thoughts in another world, another life.

Yeah, maybe Emma would be a daddy's girl.


End file.
